The red haired uzamaki
by Flair the demon dragon king
Summary: A 14 year old boy goes to naruto's world. Wait but what does have to do with a japenese god. NarutoXhinata OcXHanabi possabily harems
1. The job

I don't own naruto or any other crossovers or references.

Inspired by hanabi hyuuga on youtube

'thinking'

The red headed uzumaki

A 14 year old boy named Chisoku is walking home from school (he's wearing a school uniform). He's going over what happened just last week where his parents shot by a burglar i n front of him. soon after the police showed up and arrested him. He hadn't told anyone what happened outside the police. he's also distanced himself away from everyone and barley talks to anyone. But fate was about to take a turn that will change his destiny forever.

--------------------  
That night when he has getting ready to go to bed. when he went to his bedroom he found his naruto mangas and DVDs where on the floor. he hears a snort an turns to see who it was what. he saw shock him it was a huge wolf a huge snow white wolf like from his okami the video game.

"Hello there little one my names Amaterasu." the wolf Amaterasu introduced herself said.

"Amaterasu aren't you a Japanese folk tell." Chisoku said(they're in North America)

"Folk tell?" Amaterasu laughs "No child some things are made up but my defeating Orochi was true." but I'm getting off track i'm here to give you a job." Amaterasu said

"A job." said chisoku skeptical 'Okay there is something wrong here why would a Japanese sun goddess give me a job.' Chisoku thought

"Yes a job this job sends you to naruto's world as a six year old to be the little brother of naruto uzumaki who will be nine years old this is a dangerous mission so I'm going to give you a few powers so name what powers you want any thing you can image I will give you as well as four partners non humans." Amaterasu explained

Chisoku looked thought 'any power I want a as well as partners I know just what powers and partners to choose.' "Amaterasu-sama will the powers I choose become a bloodline limit?" Asked Chisoku

"Yes they will" answered Amaterasu

"Okay Amaterasu-sama I know just what powers and partners to choose my first is to have the power to use the dragon of the darkness flame. My second power is to be able to bend all five elements like the benders from avatar:the last air bender. My third power is to be able to summon both Zeno and Zatch's lighting dragons that with not saying the words. My next and to have Sesshomaru's light whip and my next power is to be able to summon my weapons I have there like what Sora does with the keyblade in kingdom hearts. The next power is to be able to transform Vincent's gun from final fantasy 7 into the death penalty form. The next power is to have two zanpakuto swords. The next power is to be able to communicate with spiders, wolves, and snakes and have their summoning scrolls as well as the dragon summoning scroll. and to have all the powers of all of the dragoons from legends of the dragoon. next to have a combination of the Byakugan and Sharingan with all the strengths but none of the weaknesses. and to have a healing ability like naruto but make it where it won't shorten mine or naruto's life spam. and to have Orochi trapped within a third sword that only I can wield same goes for the other weapons. and to be immune to Orochimaru's Immortality Skill. and to be able to use chaos control without the chaos emeralds, and the dead bone pulse. For my parters I'll choose Ryudamon, Gatomon, DemiDevimon, and Impmon." Chisoku told Amaterasu.

"Intracing choose of powers and partners but why demidevimon?" asked Amaterasu

"Because he digivolves into Myotismon and MaloMyotismon" answered Chisoku

"Oh okay Chisoku you've made you're chooses and your partners will be your personal summonings so you get the digimon summoning contract now let us send you to your new home, oh I'll also be coming during you're dreams some times to talk about a few things and train you how to use your new powers. alright here we go. Amaterasu said

Suddenly a circle with Japanese kanjis surrounded Chisoku's feet and he started sucking him in. after a few minutes Chisoku was gone.

'I never said their wouldn't be a price but turning him into a half-dragon demon to increase his power ain't to bad. at least nobody will be able to tell not even Tsunade won't be able to tell even with all her medical knowledge the only one who will notice will probably be kyuubi she is pretty smart. and he does love hanabi so I'll arrange it to where those two fall in love with each other and get married. good luck Ranpu Chisoku Uzumaki.' thought Amaterasu

-----------  
Chisoku is falling through a vast darkness only light is the end of this fall. When Chisoku hits the light it's so bright he's forced to cover his eyes.

-----------  
outside of Konoha

Naruto (nine years old) was taking a walk outside the village to get away from the villagers. When he comes across a six year old boy (guess who). He quickly rushes over check on him.

"Is he okay" Naruto said. Chisoku starts to come to. "You okay?" Naruto asked

'Naruto okay Derek calm down you need to remember your mission.' Thought Chisoku"Where am I?"

"You're at Konoha." replied Naruto

"Oh would you mind taking me to hokage" Chisoku asked.

"Sure no problem" Naruto replied

'The first thing I need to do is make him smarter no wait get him better clothes then make him smarter.' "thanks"Chisoku replied.

--------------  
Later at the hokage's office

"So naruto you found this young boy unconscious while taking a walk outside the village?" asked the third

"Yeah old man" Naruto answered

"Naruto could you leave us for a second?" asked the third

"Alright old man" Naruto repied

Naruto leaves

Hokage puts up a sound barrier

"Alright Chisoku I know about your mission Amaterasu told me when I was asleep a few hours ago she also told me to tell you Naruto will have the Byakugan and Sharingan as well now." the third told Chisoku

"Well that makes thing easier." Chisoku said

"Indeed now here's the adoption forms once signed Naruto will become your big brother" Sarutobi said

(After Chisoku signs the forms)

"Okay everything is in order, Oh and Amaterasu gave me the weapons and summoning scroll I'll bring them over to your new house and no not Naruto's apartment I'm giving both you and naruto the fourth's mansion."

"Alright but please give naruto the money left in Minato's account and inform naruto about his father and grandparents 'although knowing Orochimaru is his grandfather may dampen his spirits after hearing what he's done although it's for the best and try to get Tsunade back naruto needs his grandmother.' Chisoku told Sarutobi

"Agreed, but let me tell naruto" answered Sarutobi

"Alright I'll go get him" said Chisoku

After Chisoku gets naruto in the office he goes outside and sit on the couch. 30 minutes later Naruto come charging out and pulls Chisoku into a bear hug.

"OTOTO" Naruto yell.

After getting Naruto off (It took 3 Jonin (one was gai) and a crobar) of Chisoku. Sarutobi took them to their new home (mansion) it turned out to be right next to the hyuuga mansion.

"Alright you two this your new home you two will be on your own until I find Tsunade your grandmother. Said Sarutobi Sarutobi and hands Chisoku a note when Naruto wasn't looking. The note read (Chisoku, I put everything in a scroll in the jutsu library along with the forbidden scroll of sealing).

"I'll be sending a few squads of genin to help clean it up." Sarutobi said

"Thanks old man." Naruto said

"Okay nii-san let get to work."Chisoku said

(7 hours later the mansion was cleaned and now Naruto and Chisoku are picking their rooms.)

"Okay nii-san I'm taking the room closest to the jutsu library." Chisoku says (guess why)

"Alright but I get the second story room that faces konoha" Naruto says

"Okay lets go to bed" Chisoku says

Later that night Chisoku snuck in to the jutsu library grabed the scroll with the weapon and took them back to his room.

---------  
(Chisoku's point of view)

"Okay let see what weapons Amaterasu left me." I said

What came out of the scroll was two katanas (the zanpakutos), a double-edged sword (orochi's prison), a three barrel gun, the dragon, snake, wolfs, spiders, and digimon summoning scrolls, the 8 dragoon spirit gems, a black fan with a red dragon on it, and after a few minutes Amaterasu came out.

(Amaterasu sets up a sound barrier)

"Hello Chisoku ready to recieve your powers?" asked Amaterasu

"yes I am." I answerd

"Okay lets start with the dragon of the darkness flame." Amaterasu said

"Hold out your arm" Amaterasu instructed

I held out my right arm, then Amaterasu put her paw over my arm next think I know a sering hot pain all around my right arm I almost scream out in pain, but I refused to yell.

"Very impressive almost everyone would scream at the top of their lungs, but any ways you now have the dragon now." Amaterasu complamented

"Next we'll fuse the dragoon spirits with with your soul." Amaterasu said while taking the dragoon spirits with her tail before it started to glow and shoved it into me.

When she did this a white hot sering pain shot through me until she removed her tail "That hurt like hell." I said while on all four."

"It should I fused them with your soul, But now lets do the lighting dragons and healing power." Amaterasu said she then bit my neck when she let go my neck started to heal.

"Now just hold the gun and the power to change it will be your." Amaterasu said I pick up the gun and all their was a tingling sensation.

"Oh and it has a seal on it that makes it to where it will never run out of ammo and do the same thing with your zanpakutos and you'll be linked." same thing happended.

"Now I'll do the the Byakugan and Sharingan combination as well as being able to bend the element and speak to snakes and spiders and to use the light whip and dead bone pulse." Amaterasu then takes her tail and wraps it around my forhead I close my eyes I can feel my eyes change but couldn't feel anything else.

"All done" Amaterasu said

I opened my eyes they had turned from a dark blue to an almost transparrent blue.

"Now that leaves orochi pick up the double-edged sword to go talk to him he'll agree to this and if he doesn't at first tell him it's that or a stone a the center of the earth, Oh and the digimon you asked for have already agreed to be you're personal summonings and I've talked with manda he's not going to ask for any sacrafices." Amaterasu said 'Or i'll filla his ass.

"And best of luck." she said while nuzzaling my neck then left to give naruto the Byakugan and Sharingan combination.

--------------------------

Flair:Well what do you think so far.

Naruto:It's got a good start but why did Amaterasu nuzzal his neck?

Flair:Thanks and the answer to that is she is a little motherly to him she kinda sees him as her pup now if you would.

Naruto:next time demon snake, baachan tsunade, and oneesan shizune read and review.

Please vote on who else sould fall for naruto besides hinata I'm planing on them falling in love

temari

kin

tayuya

ino

hana

anko

tenten


	2. notice

Sorry not an update I have kinda got writers block on this story. So any ideas you have send them to me. Oh and one more thing if Kin or tayuya don't end up with naruto derek gets them. Oh and what happens to the sound 5 (excluding tayuya) is something you rarely read (no they don't die) (but kidomaru isn't going to be the same). so please vote on who gets who and if you know what they call the Sharingan/Byakugan combination please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto or any other crossovers and/or references

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Demon talking**"

"**Demon thinking**"

"**Jutsus**"

The red headed uzumaki 

chapter 2: demon snake, baachan Tsunade, aneue Shizune, and Team assignment

--------------------------

'Alright here we go.' Chisoku thought before grabbing the double-edged sword.

The moment he touched it he feel unconscious.

--------------------------

In the sword

"A sewer" Chisoku said 'she could have at least thought of something original' sigh "Best find Orochi" Chisoku said

"**Look no further I'm right behind you**" Orochi says

Chisoku spins around to see a giant golden gate with eight snake heads with Japanese helmets on all of them.

'So this is the great Orochi of legends' Chisoku thought with aw

"**What do you want!**" Orochi's head with the red helmet boomed

"I'm here to deliver a message from Amaterasu-sama!" Chisoku Exclaims

"**Well ssssssssssssssspeak your messssssssssssage**" Orochi boomed again

"The message is you are to aid me as a sword spirit and get to fell my enemy's blood." Chisoku told

"**And if I refusssssssse?**" Orochi asked

"Then it's a stone at the center of the earth." Chisoku told him without emotion

Orochi considered his options he found if he didn't accept then he'd never get to kill again, So he sighs in defeat

"**Alright I agree, But you have to sssssssssign the demon ssssssnake contract!**" Orochi explains (which he obviously the boss summoning)

"Alright, But I can let anyone else I want sign." Chisoku told Orochi

"**Abssssssolutely not!**" Orochi boomed

"I guess it's the center of the earth for you then" Chisoku said

At this point Orochi is beyond pissed no thats not the word he was beyond pissed. He then starts to laugh. "**You got gutsssssssss kid I like that, Sssssssssssssso very well you can give it to anyone you choossssssssssse, But remember unlesssssssssss a perssssssson hassssssss your blessssssssssing, then them sssssssssssssigning the contract isssssss worth diddly ssssssssssssquat**."

"Alright, If theirs nothing else then I'll be going farewell for now Orochi-sama" with that said Chisoku disappears

"**Nice choice Amaterassssssssu you ssssssaw he hasssssssss the potential to even sssssssurpasssssss me, Thingssssss are sssssssssstarting to get interessssssting**" Orochi said to himself before going back to sleep.

--------------------------

One week later at the thirds office

Sarutobi was signing his last will waiting for Tsunade.

Just then the east village gate was blown off their Hinges and a big dust cloud was heading toward the hokage tower.

Sarutobi then finishes his will and seals it away.

'The only regrets I have are I didn't get to read the next issue of Icha Icha and I couldn't see Naruto and Chisoku become great ninjas.' Sarutobi thought.

Suddenly his door is ripped off their Hinges and thrown at him.

"Sarutobi-Sensei we need to talk."Tsunade said so sweetly and yet so evil it would make all the bijuu shiver in fear.

"Gulp, Ts-Tsunade w-w-w-what can I-I-I do for you," Sarutobi said

"I want my grandchildren!" Tsunade said in a deadly tone.

Sarutobi summons some anbu.

"Please get Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Chisoku " Sarutobi said

"Yes Hokage-sama" said a Tiger mask anbu

The anbu used **Shushin No Jutsu** leaving Sarutobi and Tsunade all alone.

"Now lets see how much pain you can take." Tsunade said while cracking her knuckles.

'Farewell cruel world.' Sarutobi thought

-Warning the next scene is to gruesome to be seen or read so for censored purposes were skipping -

15 minutes later

Shizune showed up with Tonton with labored breath.

"Tsunade-sama please stop" Shizune said

Tsunade stops and looks at Shizune questionably.

"Tsunade-sama have you asked about your grandchildren and are they coming?" Shizune asked. Tsunade nods. "Well what if they came through they door and saw you beating on the hokage?" Shizune asked

Tsunade's eyes widens 'Shizune is right.' Tsunade thought before getting lost in thought

While Tsunade was lost in thought Shizune was healing a half-dead Sarutobi.

8 minutes later

The newly replaced door's nob started to turn bringing Tsunade out of her thoughts.

The door opened to reveal Chisoku and Naruto.

"You wanted to see us old man" Naruto yelled before Chisoku whacked him up side the head.

"I apologize Hokage-sama"Chisoku said.

'At least one has manners' thought Tsunade and Shizune at the same time

"So Hokage-sama what do you need?" Naruto asked politly

"Aw yes Naruto and Chisoku I'd like to introdsion you" Sarutobi before he was interrupted by Tonton jumping out of Shizune's arms toward Chisoku and being caught by him. Then Tonton started snuggling into him

'Why do animals love me so much?' Chisoku thought

"As I was saying I'd like to introduce your grandmother Tsunade." Sarutobi said pointing to Tsunade. Tsunade knowing their her grandkids rushes over and pulls them into a bone crushing hug. Crushing Naruto, Chisoku, and Tonton.

'I can see eternaty.' Chisoku

'I worder if they'll have ramen in heaven?' Naruto

'Owk' Tonton

"Tsunade-sama they're starting to turn blue." Shizune points out.

-------Timeskip to Team Assignments------

It's been years, Since Tsunade and Shizune became the guardians of Naruto and Chisoku. Of course the counsil was in an up roar that the 'demon' not only had an innoucent mind to manipulate, But now he was living with Tsunade the greatest medic from the village. They tried to have Naruto exucuted again, But were denied. Then sent assasins which mysteriously disappeared, and tried to get Tsunade to teach the uchiha 'prodacy', Also denied. Afterwards Sarutobi told them attacking naruto anymore would result in instint exacution. Now with the cousil off his back (for now) naruto made friends with Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba. Hiashi also approched Tsunade and got two arranged marriages (Hinata is Naruto's and Hanabi is Chisoku's). Amaterasu trained Chisoku, while he slepted (Getting his shika and meeting all his digimon partners) and Tsunade trained and taught (you know math, history, History, ect.) both Naruto and Chisoku, While they were awake. And Chisoku brought a injured baby wolf and got to keep her by giving Tsunade and Shizune the **Puppy dog eye no jutsu**. And after a little perswation from Tsunade. The Cousil Alouded Sarutobi to let Hanabi and Chisoku to take the Genin Exam.

Naruto is wearing the Shippuuden outfit. 'I wonder who my teammates will be.' Naruto thought

Hinata's clothes are canon. 'Please let Naruto-kun be on my team.' Hinata Prayed

Hanabi wearing traditional Hyuuga robes with White ninja Sandels and her headband around her neck. 'If that dog boy keeps eyeing my sister like a piece of meat I'll Juuken him in his man-hood.' Hanabi Thought glaring at Kiba.

Chisoku is wearing a pair of black pants and shirt, Black Ninja Sandel, and his headband tied to his right arm. 'I feel sorry for Kiba, Well maybe not.' Chisoku thought, While watching Hanabi glare at Kiba and Shirokiba(His pet Wolf) sleeping on his head.

Iruka clears his throat to get everyone attention. "Alright The team will be as following. Team one. Team Seven Will be Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuuga and Chisoku. your Senseis is are Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi. Team 8 Ino Yamaka, Nara Shikamaru, and Choji Akimichi. Your Sensei is Asuma. Team 10 Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka said.

2 Hours later Anko comes in dragging a hurt Kakashi.

"Team 7 meet on the roof." Anko yells, before Shunshin away with Kakashi.

---------------------

Flair: Polls are closed and for those wanting the results you'll have to wait a few chapters.

Naruto: About time I though you had abandonded this story.

Flair: Well my computer crashed and wiped out all my note, but enough about that so Naruto take us away.

Naruto: Next time Bring it on.Tests and the Demon of mist.


End file.
